Como Tudo Começou
by Biancah
Summary: Minha versão do inicio James e Lily. Na verdade, talvez até um pouco ridícula.
1. Desafio

Onde Tudo Começou

Capitulo 1: Desafio

_ A não Lily, me diga uma coisa na sua vida que não é planejada _ questionou Lene.

Ela é a minha melhor amiga, mas está tornando-se chata com essa história de que eu não fazia nada divertido, ou idiota. Abri a boca mas me mantive calada, ela estava com razão tudo era planejado na minha vida.

_ Sem resposta né?

_ Olha Lene eu sou feliz assim...

Ela riu, essa era a minha desculpa sempre, estávamos no ultimo ano em Hogwarts e além da guerra no mundo bruxo, nada, absolutamente nada podia contar ser emocionante na minha vida.

_ Vou te desafiar Lilian Evans, você provavelmente não vai aceitar, mas...humm... _ aquele cérebro perverso trabalhando não ia dar boa coisa _ Te desafio a beijar James Potter.

_ Lene eu nunca vou...

_ Tá aí deixa de ser chata e medrosa Lily._ ela me cortou.

_ E eu teria medo de que em espertinha?

_ De gostar talvez... E você não faria isso não né, é certinha demais...

Eu me levantei decidida a achar o Potter e beijá-lo e provar a Lene que ela não tinha razão e que eu era uma pessoa que não aceitava desafios.

_ Aonde você vai?_ a minha _amiga _perguntou.

_ Cumprir um desafio.

Ela riu, sabia que ela duvidava se eu tinha coragem para cometer tal insanidade, e até eu duvidava, mas eu tinha que deixar de controlar minha vida nisso, apenas nisso a Lene estava certa. Era bom arriscar-se de vez em quando e cometer burrices.

Passei pelo buraco do retrato pensando em como eu iria achar o asno que era o Potter, é claro que ele era lindo e tinha o sorriso que derretia qualquer uma, exceto eu.

N/A: minha primeira fanfic vai ser curtinha no Maximo 5 cap, eu 'stou mto nervosa se gostaram ou não deixem reviews


	2. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Onde Tudo Começou

Capitulo 2: Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

_ A Lene ainda me paga por eu estar aqui e agora procurando o Potter pelos corredores, aquela coisa que eu sou obrigada a chamar de amiga não tem nenhuma moral para falar que sou chata sendo ela uma delinqüente..-

_ Falando sozinha de novo Lily, assim vai acabar ficando maluca... -comentou Sirius atrás de mim.

_ O que você está fazendo fora da cama em uma hora dessas em Sirius?-eu perguntei acida, é claro que eu estava de mau humor.

_ Posso repetir a mesma pergunta pra você em espertinha. Que eu saiba hoje não é seu dia de monitoria... Mas como eu sou muito educado, estava apenas dando uma voltinha antes de dormir... – tradução "me esfregando em uma garota por aí" ou azarando alguns sonserinos.

_ Sirius apesar de não ser meu dia de monitoria, eu ainda sou monitora chefe, e para sua sorte estou de bom humor, e não vou te dar uma detenção por ficar zanzando pelos corredores há essa hora.- eu disse me virando para ele.

Ele riu, é claro que ia rir, Sirius era meu amigo e sabia que eu não estava de bom humor porcaria nenhuma, só querendo arrancar informações dele.

_ Fala logo Lily...

_ Nossa quanta consideração com uma amiga – eu disse com uma voz que fingia estar magoada – Porém você está certo, onde está o Potter?

_ Posso pelo menos porque está procurando o Pontas, antes de responder a sua pergunta – ele disse fazendo uma carinha de cachorro abandonado, ele era fera nessas caras e era tão engraçado.

_ Fala com a Lene, aquela cachorra – eu respondi

_Que língua ferina Lily, e eu não acho que você deveria encontrar o Pontas agora - se ele estava tentando desconversar era porque o amigo dele estava fazendo algo que não deveria fazer.

Então eu olhei bem para o Sirius e disse com uma voz doce: _Me empresta o mapa Six, preciso mesmo achar o Potter. – Sirius me olhou como se pudesse descobrir como eu sabia sobre o mapa do Maroto e o porquê de ter mudado de postura.

_Tudo bem, mas se o Pontas perguntar Lily você me obrigou. – eu ri, pelo menos não tive de azará-lo – ele está no sétimo andar Lily, e vou avisar...

_ Muito obrigada, Sirius – eu disse o cortando e saindo apressada pelo corredor, para chegar ao sétimo andar onde o Potter se encontrava agora.

Continuei andando, dessa vez eu ficava devendo uma pro Sirius, se não fosse ele não ia achar o Potter nunca. É mas meus pensamentos mudaram na hora que eu vi o que o Potter estava fazendo. _Eu vou matá-lo e àquela loira oxigenada também. _Parecia que tinha um monstrinho dentro de mim rosnando, enquanto o Potter se esfregava com aquela coisa na parede. Então como ruivinha inteligente que eu sou formulei um (talvez, se olhar de longe) bom plano.

Cheguei mais perto do Potter de da loira, e o monstrinho parecia já saber do plano e rosnava ainda mais por sangue, cutuquei o ombro do Potter e ele e a loira separaram-se assustados. O Potter olhou pra mim com uma cara de quem tinha provado algo azedo e disse:

_ Hã, Lily o que você... – antes que ele terminasse coloquei os meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei.

No inicio ele parecia não entender nada, eu mesma não estava entendendo, mas continuei a beijá-lo e ele logo corresponde. Os lábios de James eram doces, ele não estava beijando-me como havia beijado a loira oxigenada segundos atrás, tinha mais carinho, ternura. Era um beijo que crescia e logo eu quem estava na parede.

Nos separamos para tomar fôlego, encostei minha testa na dele e logo fiquei perdida naqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados.

_O que foi que de em você? – perguntou o Potter, não de maneira rude, mas por pura curiosidade. E eu que até então estava perdida em seus olhos, me dei conta da situação.

Agarrando-me com o Potter, é com o Potter, num corredor vazia, porque a está altura a loira oxigenada já tinha sumido. Que situação mais engraçada, e estranha. E o pior de tudo é que eu estava me sentindo muito bem. Assim que me dei conta de onde as mãos do Potter estavam me separei dele.

_ Hum, não sei, o plano original não era esse.

_ Entendo – ele disse rindo – Qual era o plano original?

_ Dar um soco em você ou uma detenção – eu nem sabia porque estava sendo tão sincera

_ Acho que eu preferia a detenção, e é impressão minha ou você estava com ciúmes Lily? – ele perguntou com uma cara de uma criança que acabou de receber a noticia de que o Natal vai acontecer antes do esperado.

_ Hummm – eu estava olhando para as minhas unhas, e com as bochechas mais vermelhas que meus cabelos – talvez, um pouco, quem sabe...

Ele avançou um pouco, e colocou a mão no meu queixo levantando o meu rosto, para poder encará-lo. Estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. Porem algo no meu cérebro deu um _click _e eu me afastei andando de presa, quando estava no final do corredor me virei, e disse:_ Estou sem acompanhante para o próximo passeio em Hogsmage.

A única coisa que eu estava pensando quando passei voando por Lene no Salão Comunal em direção aos dormitórios era:_ Onde eu estava com a cabeça?_


	3. Capitulo 3

N/A: Demorei por vários motivos o primeiro era falta de inspiração, o segundo fiquei sem net, terceiro formatei meu PC e perdi toda a fic!

Como Tudo Começou

Capitulo 3: Tem certeza de que não bateu com a cabeça?

POV's James

Depois que a Lily saiu, fiquei lá parado no meio do corredor, provavelmente com cara de idiota, meus primeiros pensamentos depois do choque foram: _hã, isso aconteceu mesmo, _depois que eu conclui que foi realmente verdade, _eu vou ter um encontro com a Lily, peraí EU VOU TER UM ENCONTRO COM LILÍAN EVANS, o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo ou isso é uma brincadeira muito sem graça._

Não me pergunte como, mas eu fui parar em frente à Mulher Gorda e só me dei conta disso depois que ela gritou: _ Vai entrar ou vou ter que esperar a noite toda?

Ta acabei de arranjar outro problema quem dera eu lembrar meu nome, estava impossível neste momento lembrar de senhas idiotas que aquele quadro criava. Bem eu achei que teria que ficar parado ali até de manhã, porem meu querido amigo Almofadinhas chegou para me salvar. _Peraí eu pensei isso mesmo? _

Bem com a delicadeza da criatura saiu me arrastando escada acima falando um monte de coisas sem sentido como "Ainda bem que te achei" "Pensei que você tinha virado veado morto".

_ O que aconteceu com o Pontas? Parece que levou um balanço na cabeça... - falou o Rabicho, enquanto devorava um caixa de cookies.

_ Bem agora que olhei parece mesmo, droga! – comentou o Almofa, esse cara tava com uma cara de culpado.

Eu devia estar muito aéreo mesmo para o Remo parar na minha frente e abanar as mãos na minha cara e perguntar: _ Quem o azarou?

_ Acho que foi a nossa linda e gostosa monitora... – o Almofadinhas cachorro, literalmente, comentou. – Hei Terra para Pontas, o que aconteceu cara, a Lily ficou muito brava?

Me virei pra ele e disse: _ O que você quer dizer com _nossa linda _e_ gostosa _monitora chefe? E qual a sua participação nessa historia de Lily me azarando?

Os outros dois amigos meus começaram a rir da cara que o Almofadinhas fez, e do modo que ele levantou as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

_ Bem eu só a informei de onde vocês estavam, e a Lily é gostosa e linda mesmo, não é só você que tem olhos Pontinhas – a ultima parte ele disse debochando eu sabia. Mas eu não só abri um enorme sorriso para o Almofadinhas como disse:

_Muito obrigado Almofa – enquanto me jogava na cama do Aluado fazendo os papeis dele irem pelos ares.

_ Peraí começa essa historia do inicio, por que eu não estou entendendo nada. – declarou o Aluado enquanto juntava seu dever de casa.

_ Bem a Lily estava andando pelo castelo parecendo uma maluca falando sozinha e jogando praga na, minha, diga-se de passagem, Lene – quando o Sirius disse isso eu e resto dos Marotos caímos na risada, até o nosso companheiro de quarto o Frank soltou uma risada, era obvio que ele estava prestando atenção desde o inicio, ele era namorado da Alice uma das amigas da Lily, e a Lene nunca seria do Almofadinhas, ignorando nossas risadas o Sirius continuou – aí fui conversar com ela – leia-se irritá-la – e ela perguntou, me ameaçando, onde o Pontas estava, não teve jeito James, contei, daí ela saiu que nem uma louca atrás de você, e me mandou procurar a Lene pra saber o porque disso.

_ Peraí desde quando a Lily saí por aí procurando o James? – perguntou o Frank

_ Pensando bem essa história é muito esquisita mesmo, o que a Lene falou Almofadinhas? – falou o Aluado o rei da lógica, mas vou dizer uma coisa se essa historia tivesse lógica eu não estaria tão feliz.

_ A Lene disse que ela tinha ido cumprir uma aposta, mas não disse que aposta era e isso não explica muita coisa.

_ Então Pontas o que aconteceu? Encontrou a Lily antes de encontrar o Sirius ou não?– perguntou o Aluado, já impaciente me empurrando da cama dele.

_ Bem quando a Lily me achou eu estava, hum digamos um pouco junto demais daquela corvinal que eu ia sair está noite – eles riram, e a essa altura o Frank já tinha largado o que estava fazendo antes e estava prestando atenção na conversa. – e bem ela cutucou meu ombro na hora que vi a cara dela eu achei que estava numa encrenca, mas a Lily simplesmente jogou os braços em mim e me beijou – nessa hora o Pedro engasgou-se com os cookies, e o Sirius disparou a rir – depois ela meio que saiu correndo e gritou que não tinha par para ir a Hogsmeage amanhã.

_ Bem decididamente acho que... - começou o Remo

_ Tem certeza que você não bateu com a cabeça Pontas? – perguntou o Sirius com uma cara falsamente preocupada.


	4. Ah, agora eu entendi,

Como Tudo Começou

Capitulo 4: Ah, agora eu entendi, COMO VOCÊ SE METEU NESSA?

POV's Lily

_ Ô Lílian, dá pra abrir a porta e explicar porque entrou correndo desse jeito e está trancada no banheiro agora? – chamou a Lene, quase derrubando a porta.

Abri a porta e disse: _ A culpa disso é sua! – é eu estava espumando de raiva da Lene, ela tinha me colocado nessa enrascada e eu fiz questão de me enrolar mais. Sem falar que eu estava brava por ela ter tooooda razão.

_ Posso saber de que eu tenho culpa? – ela perguntou enquanto eu remexia na minha mala e ela se jogava na cama.

_ Que roupa eu uso amanhã Lene? – eu perguntei desesperada, como eu iria a um encontro com JAMES POTTER, sem uma roupa decente (lê-se bonita e sexy).

Lene me olhou como se eu tivesse batido seriamente com a cabeça e precisasse de tratamento.

_ As mesmas do passeio passado suponho? Ou você conseguiu um acompanhante? Quem foi maluco suficiente desta vez? – ela disse rindo - Você se lembra do ultimo no outro passeio ele passou duas semanas cuspindo lesmas e com brotoejas verdes que piscava – ela caiu na gargalhada, que amiga mais chata a minha.

Esse episódio foi um acontecimento à parte, quando a gente estava em Hosmeage no ultimo passeio do ano passado eu e meu acompanhante encontramos o Potter e não me lembro o porquê começamos a discutir, eu tentei azarar o Potter, mas não me lembro muito bem, só sei que depois o garoto que estava comigo estava no estado que a Lene tinha feito questão de me lembrar, ele passou o resto do semestre fugindo de mim, ainda bem que ele terminou Hogwarts ano passado.

_ Não foi nenhum maluco Lene, foi eu que convidei o garoto. – eu respondi com simplicidade.

_ E ele disse sim? Ficou doido foi, ou você o ameaçou? – ela disse dramaticamente.

_ Há, há, há Lene levante essa bunda daí e vem me ajudar a achar uma boa roupa pra sair com o James amanhã. – voltei a revirar as coisas procurando uma boa roupa.

_ Lily – Lene me virou pos à mão na minha testa, balançou os dedos na minha cara, me deu uma sacudida e falou – eu escutei direito? Você vai sair com o Jay? Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? – ela perguntou dramaticamente.

_ Ah tem dó Lene, vem me ajudar vai, fiz o que você me mandou, e vou sair com o James sim, sabia que ele beija muitíssimo bem? E que ficou com uma cara de bobo quando eu o agarrei? – eu disse rindo.

Ela riu: _ Dessa vez você se superou sua maluca, é por isso que o Sirius estava tão desesperado. – a esta altura a Lene já estava rolando de rir.

Depois que a minha querida amiga se recuperou, disse assim:

_ Ah, agora eu entendi, COMO VOCÊ SE METEU NESSA?


	5. Aviso

Desculpem-me, a todos que leem esta fic(isto é se ainda alguma alma viva lembra-se dela), não estou conseguindo postar um fim simplesmente por que não consigo escreve-lo, alguém poderia me ajudar! Merlin socorro!

Então se demorar sei lá um ano pra minha inspiração voltar não fiquem decepcionados, devo isso a quem leu a fic!

Bjocas, acho q é só vou tentar escrever um final, não garanto nada.


	6. E agora o chocado era ele

Como tudo começou

Capitulo 5: E agora ele estava em estado de choque...

POV's James

Eu já estava a meia hora tentando arrumar meu cabelo quando os Marotos começaram a acordar.

_ Que isso Pontas? – Aluado perguntou com uma cara esquisita, uma mistura de riso e preocupação.

_ Estou tentando arrumar o meu cabelo, a Lily não gosta muito deles assim.

Eu não entendi porque, mas Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

_ Você tem mesmo um encontro com ela? – perguntou Rabicho fazendo cara de descrença.

_Claro que sim – respondi de imediato.

_ Pontas meu caro amigo chifrudo, já pensou na possibilidade dela ter estado bêbada ontem? – Almofadinhas disse rindo um pouco mais.

Que belo amigo esse meu, ao invés de me ajudar fica tirando sarro da minha cara.

_ Vá catar suas pulgas, Black. – retruquei mal humorado.

Sirius pôs tragicamente a mão no coração e fez uma cara magoada e disse: _ Black? Assim você me magoa, Pontinhas. – depois ele soltou uma risada que mais parecia um latido e voltou sobre as piadinhas da possibilidade da Lily bêbada.

* * *

Estava a meia hora esperando a LiLY descer e o Almofadinhas como bom(ah tá como se ele me enganasse, tava esperando a Lene) amigo que havia ficado comigo, Remus e Peter já estavam em Hogsmeage.

_ Desiste Pontas, ela não vem, provavelmente ainda esta na cama, com uma baita ressaca – e caiu na risada, saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Bom para ele porque eu iria esganá-lo se ele disse mais alguma asneira.

* * *

Duas horas depois estava eu jogado no sofá do salão comunal com a maior cara de derrotado, sozinho, exceto se você contasse um bando de tampinhas rindo em um canto. Almofa havia me largado aqui a uma hora e meia, e talvez ele tivesse razão Lily só me chamaria para sair se estivesse bêbada, quando ouço uma voz atrás de mim.

_ Desculpe pela demora Potter – quando olhei para ela soube que a demora havia valido a pena. Era a Lily (N/A naum é o Papai Noel! Dãn) e se ela estava se desculpando pela demora é porque ela ainda iria sair comigo!

_Lene e eu fomos dormir tarde ontem e ela só me acordou a meia hora. – ela continuou.

_ Tudo bem Lily – eu com certeza estava com a maior cara de idiota – Vamos? Você está linda Lily, como sempre – é eu tinha certeza que se dissesse "você está linda hoje Lily" eu estaria em uma situação complicada, conheço bem ela.

Ela fez uma careta, olhou pra mim e disse: _ Só uma coisinha antes... – e bagunçou todo o meu cabelo, humm... talvez aquele cachorro do Sirius soubesse disso. – Assim é melhor. – ela disse sorrindo, ah hoje com certeza era o dia mais feliz da minha vida. –Vamos, Potter?

_ Lily posso lhe pedir algo? Me chama de James – sorri para ela, e ela sorriu de volta e assentiu. _Estou achando que o Almofadinhas esta certo Lily andou bebendo alguma coisa suspeita, acho que devia levá-la a enfermaria_,e então ela sorriu de novo enquanto andava ao meu lado e pegou minha mão , _mas acho que isso poderia ficar para depois do nosso encontro._

_

* * *

_

POV's Lily

O dia ao lado _dele_ foi simplesmente demais, fomos a Dedos de mel e ao Três Vassouras, passamos longe daquele lugar rosa cheio de babados e casais de babando, e no momento James estava me contando sobre as aventuras dele e de Sirius nas férias passadas. E no momento estávamos em frente à Casa dos Gritos, em um silencio agradável.

_ Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos - James sussurou na minha orelha*, me causando um arrepio.

_Estava pensando em como o dia foi legal - me virei para ele sorrindo, com a mão estendida.

Ele riu _É claro que foi, você passou o dia comigo - abri a boca para responder que ele tinha um ego enorme, mas ele se aproximou de mim e sorriu. _ Posso pagar de outro modo?

Sem esperar por uma resposta ele me beijou. Como na noite anterior foi... como se meu coração parasse e depois voltasse a bater com o dobro de força. E a sensação era ótima, como se eu tivesse sido feita para beijá-lo, mas do nada ele se afastou.

E começou a se ajoelhar, e eu estou aqui com a maior cara de palerma.

_ Lily Evans, grifinória, monitora-chefe, namora comigo? - _ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo._

_ Lily, ahn, Lily... Hey Lily - James começou a me chamar acho que estou em estado de choque. _ Lily, hey Lily o que foi? - agora ele está me sacudindo, o contado com a pele dele foi suficiente para me acordar.

_ Sim, claro que sim - e o abraçei, acho que agora o chocado é ele.

Acho que seria sempre assim um chocando os outros com seus atos.

* * *

*eu iria colocar _sussurou em meu ouvido_ , maas ai lembrei que naum existe mais este termo _ouvido._

_N/A Essa fic está oficialmente terminada, graças aos céus!_

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem e essa fic é sem fim lucrativos.

até porque se pertencessem eu estaria em alguma praia paradisiaca por aí !


End file.
